winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Paarthurnax
Paarthurnax (Dragon Language: PAaRTHUrNAX), called "the Old One" by other dov, is the leader of the Greybeards. He served as Alduin's lieutenant during the Dragon War in the Merethic Era, during which he was said to have committed and witnessed unspeakable atrocities against mankind.1 AppearanceEdit Despite dragons being immortal, Paarthurnax shows clear signs of great age, including tattered skin on his wings and tail, broken and chipped horns and chin-spikes, dulled color in his skin and eyes, and several teeth missing. HistoryEdit Merethic EraEdit Paarthurnax claims it was Alduin's false claim of godhood that turned him against his older brother.2 However, Nordic legend states that it was Kyne herself who intervened, and sent Paarthurnax to assist mankind.3 Either way, Paarthurnax, along with several other Dragons, betrayed their former master and taught mankind to use the Thu'um.2 Mankind eventually prevailed, and Alduin was banished from Mundus. As with all Dragons, the lust for power was innate and still strong within him and if left unchecked, he would surely revert to his old ways. To overcome this, he retired to the peak of the Throat of the World and lived in seclusion so that he could meditate and focus on the Way of the Voice, a pacifist creed developed by Jurgen Windcaller that preached the Thu'um should only be used for the worship and glory of the gods rather than martial exploits.45 Jurgen Windcaller also founded the Greybeards, a monastic order dedicated to mastering the Way of the Voice. He built High Hrothgar,3 located near the peak of the Throat of the World, which served as the monastery where the Greybeards meditated and perfected their Voice. Paarthurnax became the grandmaster of the Greybeards, but continued to live in seclusion at the peak of the mountain.5 First EraEdit Some time after 1E 420, he would often visit the legendary Dragon Numinex during his imprisonment in Dragonsreach. He recalls that Numinex was so lonely and disturbed by his captivity that he could not remember his own name.2 Fourth EraEdit The Blades kept a record of any known surviving Dragons from the Dragon War. According to the Atlas of Dragons, Paarthurnax is recorded as one of the only dragons that survived. Given his history and the atrocities he committed during the Dragon War, the Blades are very keen on killing him despite contributing to mankind's victory over his own kind. Interactions The Throat of the World After the Greybeards teach the Clear Skies shout to the Dragonborn, they use it to approach the summit of the Throat of the World, seeking Paarthurnax for information on the location of an Elder Scroll. Paarthurnax is not surprised when the Dragonborn is confused over his form as a dragon. When this is mentioned, he replies with "I am as my father Akatosh made me." He teaches the Dragonborn the Fire Breath shout. If the first word has already been learned, he will teach the second, and if the first and second words have been learned, he will teach the third one. He can also help the Dragonborn to meditate on their shouts, giving them additional perks depending on the word chosen. Alduin's BaneEdit After the Dragonborn recovers the Elder Scroll from the Tower of Mzark and reads it at the Time Wound, Paarthurnax helps the Dragonborn in defeating Alduin. After the latter escapes to Sovngarde, Paarthurnax will devise a plan to capture a dragon in Dragonsreach to find out where Alduin has gone. PaarthurnaxEdit After the Blades learn that Paarthurnax aided Alduin during the Dragon War, they seek to kill him. When the Dragonborn mentions that Paarthurnax betrayed Alduin, the Blades will state that this simply means that he has the ability to betray them and others as well. If he is not killed, he appears for a small speech in the Epilogue. This quest will not go away until the Dragonborn kills him, or until the Greybeards are sought out afterwards, sitting at their table at High Hrothgar. They will give the Dragonborn a debriefing on their excursion to Sovngarde and battle against Alduin, and they will hint at their fate and future accomplishments. EpilogueEdit If Paarthurnax was not killed at the request of the Blades, he appears at the Throat of the World in this quest, which is immediately after Tsun sends the Dragonborn back to Mundus upon completion of the final quest, Dragonslayer. Paarthurnax then speaks of his intent on bringing the "Way of the Voice" to all dragons and flies off. However, he can still be found perched on the mountain's Word Wall at any given time, and will still aid the Dragonborn in meditating on Shouts. Although Paarthurnax behaves at this point like an essential character, it is possible to kill him after meditating (see below) upon a shout, but a powerful Poison of Lingering Damage Health will be needed to overcome his healing rate. At such point, the Dragonborn may return to Delphine at Sky Haven Temple to further their progress on the Blades quests. Category:Guardians Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Domino Category:Heroes Category:Humanoids